Mission For Adventure Spirits
by DekaGreenRanger
Summary: Jungle Fury vs. Operation Overdrive team-up.


Mission for Adventure Spirits - Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Okay people! Some of us wanted it and it's here! An official fanfic for the Jungle Fury vs Operation Overdrive team-up special!

Copyright notice: Power Rangers Jungle Fury and it's characters and the Overdrive characters belong to Disney.

Starring Jason Smith as Casey Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman Aljin Abella as Theo Martin David de Lautour as R.J.  
Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic

James Maclurcan as Mack Hartford Samuell Benta as Will Aton Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo Caitlin Murphy as Ronnie Robinson Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortis Dwayne Cameron as Tyzoon

Bede Skinner as Dai Shi/Jarrod Holly Shanahan as Camille

[URL=".com/watch?v=GBnRq_FkRHA"][FONT="System"][SIZE="5"]OPENING[/SIZE][/FONT][/URL]

=============================

MISSION FOR ADVENTURE SPIRITS

Dai Shi's Temple

We see a shot of the exterior of Dai Shi's temple surrounded by the dark purple skies.

Inside the temple we see Dai Shi sitting at his chair and the Phantom Beasts in front of him.

"Don't you desire more power master?" Snapper asks Dai Shi.  
"Sure I do," he replies.  
"Then we must make you into a Phantom Beast too!" Scorch recommends.  
"How can I go through this transition?" Dai Shi asks.  
"It takes a while, and it would have to be done at an ancient cave," Scorch replies.  
"An ancient cave!? What do you mean? And why can't it be here and what will take so long?" asks Whiger, thinking he knows everything.  
"Do you have any better ideas?!" Scorch asks angrily.  
"No..." replies Whiger with hesitation.  
"Then keep your mouth shut!" Scorch barks.  
"Stop!" Dai Shi hollers out. All three Phantoms look at Dai Shi.

"If such a transition is necessary then that is what I will do," he interjects while we see the Phantoms and we just notice Camille in the dark background.  
"Camille," he calls out to her, signaling her with his fingers to "come here.  
"Yes?" she answers as she walks over to him.

"I am going to be away for some time and I need a substitute to be here to watch the temple." Dai Shi tells her in a way to request her be the sub.  
"But Dai Shi, you're the only one who can do that." she interjects.  
"No I'm not." he disagrees.

He opens his furry cape and takes out two diamonds, one purple and the other silver. They look similar to the jewels from the Corona Aurora but larger in size. He hands them to her. Camille smiles for some reason. She seems to have some memory of these jewels.

"Yes!" She cheers but it's barley audible.  
"Use these to resurrect Raishin, one of the greatest Pai Zhuq warriors. He will be the Rangers' downfall. GUARENTEED!" Dai Shi tells her as she takes the jewels.  
"Yes. I'll do it," she replies before turning away and walking off.  
"And I'll be with her to be of extra back up," Scorch tells him before Dai Shi has a chance to even get up.

Off this moment we see a fade-out and fade back in outside the temple, and we see Camille at the middle of the ground sitting.

Outside, she begins to meditate and use her own powers to energize the power of the diamonds. What interrupts her - her stomach begins to poke out and Flit busts out from her mouth after she coughs.

"What do you want?" Camille asks Flit.  
"I want to be part of the... whatever you're doing!" replies Flit in his squeeky, fast voice.  
"Not now!" she yells, impatiently.  
"Get back in there!" she adds.

She snatches Flit and puts him back in her mouth and goes back to meditation.

"With the heat of the Sun, and the frost of the Moon, Raishin arises! Awaken again"  
The power of the diamonds now shoot up to the sky. The power of the Purple Diamond touches the Sun while the power of the Blue Diamond touches the Moon.

Out of nowhere, the power of the two diamonds combine as one to attack the ground of the temple. Coming from the ground up, Raishin appears before Camille. "Ahh!!! Yes!!! It feels great to be free after all these years!!!"

Camille bows down to Raishin.

"Hello Raishin"  
"Huh? Where's Dai Shi"  
"He is away right now and cannot be disturbed. He has asked me to resurrect you to destroy the Power Rangers"  
"The Power Rangers?! Who are they"  
"They are a disturbance and are lousy, stinking, nuisances and work for this Pai Zhuq"  
"Pai Zhuq"  
"Yes Raishin"  
"I see. Say no more. I am determined to take down the fools and exact my revenge on the ones of the Pai Zhuq who imprisoned me"  
"Perfect!" she quietly confirms as well as smiling devilishly.

============================ Jungle Fury base

Next we get a shot just outside the Jungle Karma Pizza Shop.

In R.J.'s loft, the five Rangers report to the television screens to see what's going on. On the television screens we see Camille in her monster form as well as Raishin and Scorch with several RinShi behind them.

"Who in the world is that?" asks Theo in total shock.  
"That's Raishin." replies R.J.  
"You know him?" Lily asks him.  
"Very well, you Rangers must go stop him now," Finn adds.  
"Aren't you all coming with us?" Casey asks the Masters.  
"No, we feel this is a mater that you all can deal with yourselves." Swoop replies.  
"Okay then..." Casey intejects with intimidation before he and his team heads off.

============================= Mountainside

We now see Camille, Scorch, Raishin and the Rinshi again.

Casey has a discussed look on his face and is ready to take them down.

"Ready to do this?" asks Casey.  
"Ready!" replies the other rangers as R.J. and Dominic get their morphers ready and the three core Rangers put their sunglasses on.  
"Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleashed!"

We now see all five Rangers' morphing sequences playing simultaneously.

"Destroy them all!" monster Camille commands.

Wolf and Red go against Raishin as well as some of the Rinshi. We see they are able to take down the Rinshi but are not able to fight Raishin as he blasts them powerfully. Yellow fights monster Camille as well as some of the Rinshi, and she too is able to fight the Rinshi but Camille powerfully slashes Yellow in the back with her two silver darts. Blue and Rhino go against Scorch as well as some of the Rinshi. Scorch is too powerful for them as well as some of the Rinshi get in the way.

We see three separate massive explosions of the defeated Rangers as they fall to the ground and they would be seen in slow motions.

"Time to take this to the next level!" excaims Red Ranger.  
"Right!" the other two core Rangers agree as they take out their Claw Boosters.  
"Jungle Master Mode!" the three core Rangers call as well as tapping their Claw Boosters.

We now see all three core Rangers' Jungle Master morphing sequences playing simultaneously.

First we see Jungle Master Yellow going for Camille with her Jungle Mace, swinging it as she runs. Before Yellow can go any closer. Camille uses her Sai on her, causing an intense explosion and sending Yellow in the air, dropping her Mace. This is shown only in slow motion. We also see she goes into a tree and knock it down and this we see in an even slower motion. She lands in pain.

"Lily!" Red Jungle Master calls as he looks at her.  
"My turn!" he adds, looking at Camille and the other villians.  
"Jungle Chucks!" he summons.

He sends them at Raishin but he dodges it (this is seen in a slow motion), and we see the Rinshi being sent in the air in the background as Raishin dodges the attack. Blue jumps into to help. Raishin blasts at Blue Jungle Master but Blue dodges that causing an explosion (this is seen again in a slow motion) but Blue is still leaping, not affected by the blasts. But when he is close enough. Camille gets in Raishin's way an hits him in the gut sending him backward with another big explosion that does affect him (this is seen again in a slow motion).

They all send a devastating blast and blow all five Rangers in the air (this is seen in only in a slow motion).

From out of nowhere, we see several blasts shoot and blast away Camille, Scorch, Raishin and the other RinShi (this is seen in a slow motion). Another shot shows a smoky, foggy area and coming forward are the six Overdrive Power Rangers, making their way past the smoke they left and wielding their Drive Defenders and Mercury with his Drive Detector. We also hear the instrumental Overdrive theme song upon their appearance.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Retreat!" Camille commands.  
"Dai Shi won't be happy about this when he returns!" Scorch adds.

We then see one shot of the villians retreating and another shot of the Overdrive Rangers.

"Power down!" calls the Overdrive Rangers simultaneously.

Their Accellsuits disappear and the Overdrive Rangers are now in their uniforms. There is a close-up of all the Ranger's faces. First we see Dax in the first shot, and in the next there's Will, whose cornrows are longer than the way they looked last year. Next there's Rose with eye shadow. Next we see Ronnie whose hair with a darker tone of brown. There's also Mack whose hair is sill the same color as last year but it looks like Dai Shi's. In the last shot it's Tyzoon. We now see the five Jungle Rangers. The core three put their forefingers to the sides of their helmets and the other to use their morphers to do so.

"Power down!" they call in unison.

Their suits disappear and we see the Jungle Rangers in their jackets.

"Thanks - Whoever you guys are... sent them runnin'," Theo tells them.  
"No problem," Mack replies.  
"I'm confused, where did you all come from?" Lily asks in confusion with such a look on her face.  
"We're Operation Overdrive. We'll explain everything but I don't feel this is the best place." Rose replies.

============================= Jungle Fury base

In R.J.'s gym loft, we see all eleven Rangers entering.

"Wow! Not only is this place a pizza shop but it's also a gym?" Dax inputs with a shocking look.  
"Can it Dax, before you get too carried away?" Will interjects.

"Woah! Who are these people? Dai Shi?" R.J. asks with confusion, also mistaking Mack for Dai Shi due to his hair.

"It's okay sir, I'm not... Jarrod. I'm Mack, and these are my friends," Mack greets Finn.  
", and these are my friends, Will, Rose, Dax, Ronnie and Tyzoon," Mack finishes, once again giving close-up shots of the Rangers' faces.  
"Overdrive Rangers, we are the Jungle Fury Rangers," Casey tells Mack and the others.  
"Nice to meet you all too," Tyzoon adds.  
"What brings you all here?" asks R.J.  
"My dad called us all up and we gathered our team and... went to your location!" Mack explains, not giving the full story.  
"Don't forget our Trackers gave off a reading from the Universal Morphing Grid so we figure y'all needed our help," Will added.

"Do any of you know anything about this Raishin we're up against?" asks Theo.

No one, even the Overdrive Rangers, seem to have an answer, but R.J.

R.J. starts telling the story, while in the meantime we see a flash back of the exterior of the Pai Zuaq Academy with Master Mao holding the two jewels, Raishin decending from the skies, Master Mao and Raishin fighting via Karate, Mao being defeated, Mao taking the jewels back, and pointing the jewels in the air to trap him.

"One day at the Pai Zuaq Academy, Master Mao had these two jewels. Then, Raishin decended from the sky. He fought Master Mao over these jewels. Master Mao did put up a good fight but he was no match. He then took the jewels from him but he was able to get them back. He then used the power of the sun and the moon to divide his soul in half and trap him into the jewels." R.J. explains.

"I think I may know these jewels. What color were they?" asked Mack.  
"One was purple and the other was silver," R.J. replied.  
"Do you know anything about them Mack?" asked Will.

"It was almost a year ago," Mack starts.

We now get a flashback shot of Mack and Mr. Hartfort dress like worker-men from the final scene in the "Crown and Punishment" episode.

"I was with my dad,"

"Come on son!" Mr. Hartford calls out to Mack.

We see Mr. Hartford helps Mack climbs to the next area and also that Mack was about to fall until his dad stops him. They then pat each other in pride.

"We were rock climbing," Mack tells everyone off-screen.

There's now an earthquake and they look at each other in fear.

"There was a massive earthquake and there was no other option." Mack tells everyone off-screen.  
"So we jumped off," he continued.

We now see Mack and his dad jump off and there is a pause. There is then a fade-out transition and a flash-in appearance to see Mr. Hartford and his son landing both facedown.

Mack looks up and saw two of the same crystals Camille used earlier to revive Raishin.

"Then I found these two crystals." Mack tells everyone off-screen.

Mack reaches over and takes the jewels to look at them.

"You alright Mack?" Mr. Hartford asks his son as well as looking across.  
"Yeah dad look at this!" Mack replies showing the gems to him.

From out of nowhere, Camille's tongue wraps itself around the two jewels and takes them.

"Hey!" Mack yells.

"Then I saw some green monster," Mack tells everyone off-screen.

Mack looks up to see the monster Camille, takes his Tracker from the inside of his green shirt and calls,

"Accelerate!" sliding it across the sanding ground, morphing into the Red Overdrive Ranger.

Red Overdrive Ranger gets up and fights Camille over the jewels but ends up getting her two silver darts stuck at him by her and Mr. Hartford shields his eyes with his arm. Red goes to protect his dad, making sure Camille doesn't hurt him but it seems she only wanted the jewels and dashes off.

"But it took the diamonds and got away," Mack tells everyone off-screen.

Red Ranger and Mr. Hartford watches Camille retreat. The flashback is over and goes back to the present with Mack and the other ten Rangers and the Masters at the base.

"What exactly did this "green monster" look like?" asks Lily.  
"It had a long pink tongue with a green body with a horn in the back of it's head?" Mack described.  
"Camille!" three of the Jungle Fury Ranger shouted as they knew who Mack was talking about.

"And what about these jewels, Mack," Theo asked.  
"One was purple and the other was silver like he said, and guys they looked like one of the Corona Aurora jewels," Mack explained to Theo and to his Overdrive team.  
"The Corona Aurora jewels?" asked Ronnie with a smile.  
"They were bigger than that," Mack interjected.  
"What exactly are these Corona Aurora jewels?" R.J. asked.  
"They were these five shiny jewels that we searched all over the world for," Dax explains in a joking matter. Tyzoon seems to have a better answer.  
"The Corona Aurora jewels were five powerful jewels that we traveled to different areas of the world that in the wrong hands could have caused severe global damage and could have been a threat to our current technology," Tyzoon explained.  
"These Corwoa Aruna jewels might have something to do with Dai Shi if Camille wanted them." Casey interjects.  
"Corona Aurora!" Rose corrects Casey in a defensive tone.  
"And if this Dai Shi wants them, then we have to get them back. But I wouldn't think of them as such if they are larger like Mack described and there were only five of them." she adds.  
"Yeah, I'd hate to think about what would happen when Dai Shi gets his hands on these two jewels or the Corona Aurora jewels," Will adds.

"One question, Who's this Dai Shi, and who's Jarrod?" asks Mack.  
"Dai Shi is Jarrod. Now he wants great power. That's about all I can tell you," Casey answers.

The television screens go off. Everyone goes to see them.

"They're back!" Rose states.  
"Let's go team!" Will calls out!  
"Wait!" R.J. shouts to stop them,  
"You all shouldn't go. Mack, Rose, Theo, Dax, Lily, Tyzoon, and Casey and I will go stop them. The rest of you need to formulate a plan agsint them," R.J. commands.  
"Okay good luck guys," Ronnie adds.

============================= Plaza

In the first shot we see Pink Overdrive Ranger and Yellow Jungle Ranger fighting monster Camille.

"Jungle Bo!" summons Yellow.  
"Drive Defender!" summons Pink.

Pink goes at Camille with her Drive Defender in saber mode. Before she can get any closer, Camille sticks out her tongue and wraps it around Pink's body. Pink Overdrive Ranger is struggling to break free. Yellow jumps in a slashes Camille's tongue with her Jungle Bo and her tongue is sucked back in.

"Hey!" she shouts out.

In the next shot, which is the edge area of the Plaza, we see Wolf Ranger, Mercury, both Blue Rangers, and Red Jungle Ranger, going against Scorch.

"Jungle Tonfa!" calls Blue Jungle Ranger.  
"Drive Vortex!" calls Blue Overdrive Ranger.  
"Drive Detector!" calls Mercury Ranger.  
"Shark Sabers!" calls Red Jungle Ranger.

As Wolf Ranger stands back to watch the outcome of their simultaneous attack. The four Rangers go at Scorch at once. Before they can even touch Scorch, he roundhouse kicks them all across their chests (this is seen in a slow motion), with yellow sparks flying from all their suits.

"My turn! Wolf Morpher! Power up," summons Wolf Ranger as he powers up his morpher. He jumps over Mercury Ranger and send a devastating punch to Scorch's upper torso, sending sparks flying out of that.

"Not bad," comments Mercury still on the ground.

In another shot, we see Red Overdrive Ranger going against Raishin. From what it looks like out of nowhere, Red falls from a leap from the air and swings his Drive Defender in Saber mode at Raishin. Raishin defends himself with his sword. Raishin slashes Red's chest with it just after he lands. Red doesn't fall but holds the area where he got hit.

"You can not beat me! I am powered by two jewels that makes me invincible"  
"Humm?" was all Red Overdrive Ranger could say in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about.

Getting back to the mission, Red takes his Drive Defender, now in gun mode and shoots a few shots towards Raishin, who is able to deflect one back at him with his sword. Yellow Sparks fly out of Red's suit and he falls down to the ground. He gets back up. Next we see him flip a black switch on the back of his Drive Defender, points it at Raishin and shoots about three blasts. Raishin is able to dodge a couple of the blasts and catch the other one with his sword, deflect it, and sending it back to him and it hits Red in the upper torso area. Red's suit electrifies and causes a massive explosion (this would be see again with a close slower motion), sending him backward and landing on and breaking a table and a couple of the chairs surrounding it. After Red lands to the ground after hitting the tables and chairs, he painfully demorphs. Mack is hurt. Raishin slowly approaches him. Mack looks up at him. Preparing to kill Mack, Raishin raises his sword and Mack covers his face with his arm, preparing for the worst. Yellow Jungle Ranger at another shot sees this and jumps into the scene.

"Not if I can help it, Jungle Mace!" she summons.

Yellow swings her Mace and throws it. It hits Raishin in the back, stopping his upcoming attack on Mack. She sees a defeated Mack and goes to his rescue.

"You alright?" asks Yellow.  
"Yeah. He's more tougher than I thought." Mack replies.  
"We need a better plan! For now retreat!" Yellow suggests.

The other six rangers run off the plaza to go back to base. As soon as Raishin sees this, Camille, and Scorch look at them and laugh at them with an evil laughter.

"Yes Rangers, YOU ALL BETTER RUN!" Raishin taunts.

============================= Cave

In the depths of a mysterious cave we see Dai Shi in monster form, lying down on an operation bed, strapped down with some straps around his arms, neck, and legs and a semi-spherical round transparent helmet on his head. Several Rinshi are around him as well as the other two Phantom Beasts doing what looks like some kind of operation on him.

"Whiger, go to level three"  
"Gottcha!"

"Yes! More! More! Give me more power!!!!" Dai Shi shouts starting with an evil whisper growing into shouting as he feels the power feeling good.

to be continued...

=============================

[URL=".com/watch?v=GBnRq_FkRHA"][FONT="System"][SIZE="5"]OPENING[/SIZE][/FONT][/URL]

============================= First we hear the sound of a male voice saying,

"Last time on Power Rangers Jungle Fury,"

Next we get a 30-second recap of part one of some various scenes that include,

"An ancient cave!? What do you mean? And why can't it be here and what will take so long?" asks Whiger, thinking he knows everything.  
"Do you have any better ideas?!" Scorch asks angrily.  
"No..." replies Whiger with hesitation.  
"Then keep your mouth shut!" Scorch barks.

"And what about these jewels, Mack," Theo asked.

"Yes Rangers, YOU ALL BETTER RUN!" Raishin taunts.

"One was purple and the other was silver, and guys they looked like one of the Corona Aurora jewels," Mack explained to Theo and to his Overdrive team.  
"The Corona Aurora jewels?" asked Ronnie.  
"They were bigger than that," Mack interjected.  
"What exactly are these Corona Aurora jewels?" R.J. asked.

"Yes! More! More! Give me more power!!!!" Dai Shi shouts

MISSION FOR ADVENTURE SPIRITS II

Cave

In the depths of a mysterious cave we see Dai Shi in monster form, lying down on an operation bed, strapped down with some straps around her arms, neck, and legs and a semi-spherical round transparent helmet on his head. Several Rinshi are around him as well as the other two Phantom Beasts doing what looks like some kind of operation on him. The Rinshi flick switches on a refrigerator-sized generator and this overpowers Dai Shi which turns him back into his regular form.

"You have to be patient. This process takes a while." Snapper tells him.

"Whiger," Dai Shi calls.  
"Yes?" he answers.  
"Activate Level 3"  
"Yes, my master."

Instead, a Rinshi flicks a level 3 switch. When it does, Dai Shi electrifies and he screams in pain until the shock is done.

"I told you it takes time! We don't yet have the power to do it ourselves!" Whiger comments.  
"Then so it is. If this is the kind of process I must take before becoming a Phantom Beast, then so be it." Dai Shi comments half to himself before shutting his eyes.

============================= Jungle Fury base

Lily, Mack, Rose, Theo, Tyzoon, Casey, R.J., and Dax, coming back from the failed battle, are tired from the battle.

"Well?" Dominic asks.  
"It didn't go too well," Mack reports.  
"You mean, you let them defeat you"  
"No, but we just need to formulate a better plan to find Raishin's weak spot!" Dominic interjects.  
"But what kind of plan could we have?" Dax wonders.

"One like, finding his weak spot maybe?" replies Mr. Hartford but he's not seen.

There's another shot showing him at the upper level of the loft, holding a black laptop.

"Dad!" Mack calls out to his dad.

Mr. Hartford jumps down to give his son a hug. When they release. Mr. Hartford shows everyone the laptop with the Overdrive compass logo on the cover.

"Spencer and I have been doing some research on this Raishin lately and I think we may have found a solution to all of your problems." Mr. Hartford tells them.  
"What you got?" Theo asks him.

Everybody goes to look at Mr. Hartford's computer after he sits at a desk at a corner.

"Well, all we know is that this Dai Shi has gone without a trace for some reason and this Raishin is taking his place. At the meantime, Raishin is powered by these two jewels that Mack found at that cave." Mr. Hartford explains.

"But where could Dai Shi be? What could he be doing?" Lily wonders.  
"He retreated, didn't he?" Casey concludes.  
"He would never," Dominic corrects him.

"Could it be...?" Rose thinks. She pauses, thinking to herself.  
"...That this Dai Shi could be at the cave that Mack and his dad were at?" Rose finishes.  
"I think so, since there's no sign of him." Theo replies.

"So here's what we do now, Overdrive Rangers, go to that cave and look for Dai Shi, the rest of us we'll formulate a battle plan." R.J. instructs.

They all agree to do so.

There is a fade out...

============================= Cave

...then a flash in of the Overdrive Ranger in the cave. All six Overdrive Rangers are searching the cave for Dai Shi. As they walk down a path...

"So Mack, this is where you and Mr. Hartford took some big adventure out here?" Ronnie asks Mack.  
"Yeah, around here is where I found those two gems." Mack replies.  
"I was wondering lately? How's it feel to be human?" Will asks.  
"Being human feels great, but... sometimes I miss being a machine"  
"Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it"  
"That's true."

Dax notices another path...

"Guys! I think I found something!" Dax shouts out.  
"So that is where Dai Shi might be..." Rose replies.

Exited, they follow Dax down the other way to find themselves in a wide area of the cave.

"Never been here," Mack lamented, half to himself.

Little do they know Whiger is hiding at another path, watching them. He runs off to tell Dai Shi what he just saw.

"Dai Shi!" Whiger calls.  
"Yes?" he answers, turning his head to him.  
"There is another team of Rangers here and I think they are looking for something!" Whiger informs him.  
"Another team of Rangers?" Dai Shi asks. Whiger nods.  
"Send some Rinshi to stop them." Dai Shi requests.

Whiger goes to fulfill Jarrod's request. Some Rinshi go out to fight the Rangers.

In that vast area, the Overdrive Rangers, confronted by Rinshi get in their fighting stances.

"For old time sake?" Rose asks Mack,  
"For old time sake," Mack replies.

First we see Dax, who doesn't seem to have a problem against the Rinshi he's fighting. In this spacious area, he jumps into the air, really high and when he comes back down, he kicks away the Rinshi he was fighting.

"That's how we do it, old school style," Dax commented upon his victory against the Rinshi.

Next, we see Will, who uses his mind power with his forefingers on his temple to see who's coming up. He, as well is able to defeat the Rinshi just as the creep up on him.

"Watch where you're going!" Will commented upon his victory against the Rinshi.

Now we see Rose fighting some Rinshi herself.

We now see Tyzoon, who, as well, is doing a decent job against his Rinshi. Despite that, he uses his hand and makes a wave of Mercury energy to swing it around and blast the Rinshi off their feet.

"I never get tired of doing that," Tyzoon commented upon his victory against the Rinshi.

"Now you see me," she states as she is in the middle of fighting her Rinshi. We now see she makes herself invisible so she can't be seen moving around. They are knocked out. "...Now you don't," Rose commented upon her victory against the Rinshi, finishing her comment.

Then there's Ronnie, who just uses her super speed power to defeat the Rinshi at her area, tossing them around as she goes around the cave.

"You may call me the speed demon, now," Ronnie commented upon her victory against the Rinshi.

Last but not least is Mack, fighting some Rinshi himself. Despite being human, he is able to lift up a couple of Rinshi at a time without struggle and toss them at other Rinshi, knocking them out cold.

"I miss doing this job," Mack commented upon his victory against the Rinshi.

The Overdrive Rangers, now in a fight stance, confront Dai Shi and the Beasts as Dai Shi removes himself from the operation bed.

"You pests have interrupted my transition," Dai Shi say to the Overdrive Rangers.  
"This would have to continue at another time," he say now to the Beasts.  
"If you want to fight me that badly, meet my army at the Rock Quarry. Let's go." Dai Shi instructs.

Dai Shi leads the Beasts and the rest of the Rinshi out the cave.

============================= Jungle Fury base

At the base, the Rangers are still investigating the task at hand.

We hear the Solar Moprher going off. Lily puts her sunglasses on to answer the call. It's Dax.

"This is Lily," Lily answers.  
"They are at the quarry!" Dax informs her.  
"We're on our way," Lily informs him.

All the Rangers race out to battle as the Masters stay back to watch the battle from the television screens.

============================ Rock Quarry

Here, we see all three Phantom Beasts, Raishin, Monster form Dai Shi, Monster form Camille, as well as a vast army of Rinshi behind them.

"My alliance, prepare for battle!" Dai Shi warns everyone as he see the Rangers coming up.

The Rangers all come up walking in a simultaneous, horizontal motion as if they are in an army.

"Well well well, if it isn't the eleven Power Losers!" interjects Monster form Camille.  
"We'll show you who's a loser!" Ronnie interjects.  
"Right... what she said," Theo replies with slight intimidation.

Mack whips out his Tracker and we get a close up shot of his face as he spins his Tracker in his hand. There is now a shot of the six Overdrive Rangers as there is a single;

"Ready!"

There are now individual shots of the Jungle Fury Rangers Casey, Lily and Theo taking out their sunglasses from their pockets and putting them on, as well as R.J. and Dominic getting their morphers ready.

"Ready!" they all call simultaneously.

"Overdrive Accellerate!" calls out the six Overdrive Rangers as they gesture their Trackers down their arms on the exception of Tyzoon who swings his arm around to morph.

"Jungle Beasts! Spirits Unleashed!" all five Jungle Fury Rangers call.

We now see all six Overdrive morphing sequences playing simutaiously, as well as hearing the instrumental Overdrive theme again. Next, there are all five of the Jungle Fury Rangers' morphing sequences playing simutaiously too, as well as hearing the instrumental Jungle Fury theme.

"Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!" calls out Overdrive Red Ranger.  
[COLOR="Black"]"Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!" calls out Overdrive Black Ranger.  
"Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!" calls out Overdrive Blue Ranger.  
"Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!" calls out Overdrive Yellow Ranger.  
"Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!" calls out Overdrive Pink Ranger.  
"Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!" calls out Mercury Ranger.  
"Call to Adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" calls out all six Overdrive Power Rangers.

"With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" calls out Jungle Fury Red Ranger.  
"With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" calls out Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger.  
"With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" calls out Jungle Fury Blue Ranger.  
[COLOR="Purple"]"With the courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" calls out Wolf Ranger.  
"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" calls out Rhino Ranger.  
"Five Animal Spirits, unite as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" calls out all five Jungle Fury Power Rangers.

"Hy-Yah!!!" they all shout out as they stand straight.

There is now an explosion of colored smoke of the colors white, purple, black, blue, pink, red, and yellow in that order, and there is a massive fiery explosion that follows along with a couple of up-close shots of the eleven Rangers.

"Eleven Rangers or eleven hundred Rangers, we'll destroy you all!" Raishin yells out with determination.  
"I wouldn't bet on that, Raishin," interjects Red Jungle Ranger.

"My soldiers, my allies, Attack!!!" Dai Shi calls fourth. We then see the army of villains race of the Rangers in various shots or various sets of villains. We now see all the Ranger leap into the air to battle the villains.

First up, we see Black and Blue Overdrive Rangers and Blue Jungle Fury Ranger against Snapper. After they destroy the Rinshi in their way. They seem to have a plan to keep Snapper down.

Black tries to blast Snapper with his Drive Defender but he dodges and he jumps far up in the air (this would be seen again in a slower motion).

"Jungle Master Mode!" summons Blue Jungle Fury ranger as he takes out his Claw Booster.

There is the Jungle Master Blue's morphing sequence playing.

"Dax! Now!" Black calls out to Blue Overdrive Ranger.  
"Theo dodge!" commands the Blue Overdrive Ranger to Blue Jungle Master.

Blue Master dodges. Just as Snapper is about to land on the ground, Blue Overdrive Ranger slides to the ground and wind blows him into the air with his Drive Vortex, which does send him in the air without an explosion.

"Hey Theo! Let's do our thing"  
"Right with you Will!" Blue Jungle Master Ranger agrees.

Both the Blue Jungle Master Ranger and Black Overdrive Ranger jump up and we see the fuel blazing out of the six fuel holes in the back of his suit as he jumps. He summons his Jungle Tonfas and we see Black Ranger slams his upper torso with his Drive Slammer as Blue Ranger slashes Snapper almost at the same time with his Jungle Tonfas. Then all three of them land to the ground.

In another area, we see both Yellow Rangers and Pink Ranger going for Camille as well as numerous Rinshi. All three of them run past the Rinshi as they jump up with sparks coming out of their suits. When they get to Camille, she blows the three in the air with her Sai (this would be seen again in a slower motion). The three Rangers seem to have trouble against Camille.

"Jungle Master Mode!" summons Yellow Jungle Fury ranger as she takes out her Claw Booster.

There is the Jungle Master Yellow's morphing sequence playing. Yellow Jungle Master Ranger grabs Camille around the arms and tries to stop her from moving around.

"I can't hold her for long! Rose and Ronnie! Now!" Yellow shouts out to the Overdrive girls.

Pink Overdrive Ranger uses her Drive Geyser and shoots Camille in her stomach while Yellow Overdrive Ranger uses her Drive Claws and swings the dirt debris at Camille and Yellow Jungle Master jumps out of the way in time. Yellow Overdrive also runs up to her and slashes her lower body. There is an explosion that affects Camille as she gets blown into the air (this would be seen again in a slower motion). Next we see the three girl Rangers do their stances.

"The power of girl power!" Pink Overdrive Ranger hollers out.

Next, there are the Mercury, Wolf and Rhino Rangers going against some of the Rinshi in front of them. Mercury uses his Drive Detector to slash all the Rinshi in his direction as well as Rhino who uses his Rhino Morpher in Blaster mode to help Mercury destroy his load. Then there's Wolf who uses the power of his Wolf Morpher to destroy the rest of their Rinshi. Next they go after the other two Phantom Beasts, Whiger and Scorch, and they do manage to hold them off. All three Rangers are able to fight off the Rinshi.

In the next shot we see both the Jungle Fury and Overdrive Red Rangers go for Dai Shi, and Raishin. Raishin kicks Red Overdrive Ranger in his gut and he falls over, face-first and Red Jungle Fury Ranger helps him up.

"That's it! Time to take this to the next level," Red Overdrive Ranger stated.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Red Jungle asked.  
"Totally. Let's go for it!"

"Jungle Master Mode!" summons Red Jungle Fury ranger as he takes out his Claw Booster.

There is the Jungle Master Red's morphing sequence playing.

Red Jungle Master Ranger along with Red Overdrive Ranger, now wearing the Defender Vest race for the two monsters and the squad of Rinshin in their way. As Red Jungle Master Ranger jumps up, the jet fire fuel could be see coming from 6 fuel holes in the back of his suit as he tackles a couple of Rinshi and kick some other ones away and Red Overdrive Ranger uses his Drive Lance to slash away the rest. Red Overdrive uses his Drive Lance to slash Raishin in his chest and it does him some damage and Red Jungle Master Ranger used his Shark Sabers to knock Dai Shi out. Behind the two Red Rangers they both fall down as part of being knocked out.

Red Overdrive Ranger summons a golden sword and turns the knob.

"Sentential Knight!" he summons.

We now see the sequence of the sword turning itself into the Sentential Knight. He stands with the Overdrive Rangers who are now standing together. Pink and Mercury Rangers summon their Drive Geyser and Drive Detector. Red Overdrive Ranger takes the Drill Blaster. The rest of the Overdrive Rangers summon their Drive Defenders with the Double O Zip Shooters attached (in Blaster mode) and aim it in the same position towards the enemies. The Jungle Fury Rangers take their Claw Cannon, ready to shoot it at them,

"Give it all you got!" Dai Shi commands.  
"You're asking for it!" Red Jungle Fury Ranger replies.  
"Ready!" calls Overdrive Rangers.  
"Aim!" calls Jungle Fury Rangers.  
"FIRE!!" all Rangers reply, shooting the blasts at the villains a devastating blow.

As the eleven Ranger turn around, there is an explosion that blows up behind them in (this would be seen again in a slower motion). In another shot we see Dai Shi, Camille, (in regular form now) and the three Phantom beasts were the only survivors.

"Rangers, you may have won this battle but there is much more left in store for you all!" Dai Shi shouted as he is barley able to stand up.  
"And we'll be there waiting," Red Jungle Master Ranger replied.

The Rangers all come together. Both the Red Overdrive Ranger (not wearing the Defender vest anymore) and the Red Jungle Fury Ranger (not in Jungle Master Mode anymore) stand together, watching the enemies retreat, with Sentential Knight and the Wolf Ranger standing behind them.

"Awesome team work!" Red Overdrive Ranger commented.  
"You too," the other Red Ranger replied.

Both Red Ranger do the traditional team-up handshake and there is a fade-out.

============================= Jungle Karma Pizza Shop

We now get a mini shot of just out side the Jungle Karma Pizza shop. Next there's a shot of the entrance door with Lily, in her work apron, posting a 8.5 X 11 white paper with the words, written in red ink,

"Closed for Private Party!"

Inside the shop, we see the Overdrive Rangers, dressed in civilian clothes, and the Jungle Fury Rangers, dressed in their work aprons on the exception of R.J., who is wearing his chef outfit.

The Overdrive Rangers are sitting at one table with Dominic and Lily behind the desk waiting for Theo and Casey. Mr. Hartford stands in front of the Overdrive team and next to R.J..

"I just want to say. Good job on a job well done today. You've all done a great job, and R.J. here is hosting this pizza party as a reward for our hard work," praises Mr. Hartford.

From the other side, Theo brings out a super large pizza with Casey, it is the size of the whole table. This pizza is covered with vegetables, pepperonis, chicken, and sausage toppings, as well as extra cheese.

"Wow! Pepperoni with extra cheese! My favorite!" Dax states with enthusiasm.  
"Can it Dax, I want some too," Rose interjects.

R.J. and Mr. Hartford counts down from 5 to 1.

"DIG IN!" they both yell afterwards, allowing them to eat the pizza like pigs.

The Overdrive Rangers and the Jungle Fury Rangers try to stuff their bodies in the same table trying to get in the pizza and R.J. and Mr. Hartford just stand there and watch.

Fade out...

============================

THE END. Next episode "Don't Blow That Dough" 


End file.
